The following identified patents, listed below by issuance order, were revealed relative to adjusting the height of a desk, tabletop, or work station:
InventorIssued/PublishedTitle of PatentU.S. Pat. No.PhillipsMar. 15, 2017Sit Stand Desk and Bench Desk SystemGB 2542196Comprising the SameCarloFeb. 1, 2017Table With Operating Units AdjustableEP 3123899In HeightDanielMay 24, 2016Table With A Height AdjustableU.S. Pat. No. 9,345,318TabletopIsaacJul. 7, 2015Teaching Station With AdjustableU.S. Pat. No. 9,072,376Lectern SectionBendenJan. 23, 2014Adjustable Footrest for AdjustableUS 2014/0020606Height DeskUnknownAug. 2, 2012Height Adjustable TableDE202012006283NethkenNov. 8, 2011Desk and Display Stand With HeightU.S. Pat. No. 8,051,782and Depth AdjustmentSheppardJan. 4, 2011Motorized Height-Adjustable TableU.S. Pat. No. 7,862,409ApparatusNewhouseNov. 10, 2005Adjustable Height Casegood and DeskUS 2005/0247239BurdiSep. 9, 2001Height Adjustable Work Surface AndU.S. Pat. No. 6,286,441Control ThereforKentAug. 3, 2000Height Adjustable TableWO2000044262EyreMay 19, 1998Motorized TableU.S. Pat. No. 5,752,448GreshemNov. 30, 1993Operator Work StationU.S. Pat. No. 5,265,952
Each of the prior art issued patents or published patent applications uncovered reveals a method or system relating to adjusting the height of a desk, tabletop, or work station. However, each of these devices in the prior art patents disclose a method or system that is limited in its application and/or different than Applicant's invention or device, which has solved a safety problem created by adjustable desks, tabletops, or work stations having one portion of the desk, tabletop, and/or work station that is moveable in relation to an adjacent stationary portion of the desk, tabletop, and/or work station.
Thus, there is a need, therefore, and there has never been disclosed Applicant's unique method for raising and lowering a desk within a work surface or table and, in particular, providing a knee action safety device co-acting, or in combination, with a gas spring for controlling the lowering of the desk and creating a virtually weightless desk during its final descent; thus, eliminating the possibility of a person's limb or hand being crushed or severely injured.